


Blanco

by Chunnies



Series: Retos Shinkivariables [17]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/pseuds/Chunnies
Summary: Preparar un video tiene grandes momentos.
Series: Retos Shinkivariables [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Blanco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missginni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/gifts).



> Espero que te guste.

BLANCO

—Tiene que ser blanco —afirma Junsu con ese tono de convicción que moldea ideas y quiebra intenciones. 

Yunho suspira, le mira, luego a Changmin y vuelve a las imágenes del ordenador. 

—El blanco es…¿soso? —responde sin dejar de pasar una foto tras en una búsqueda hasta el momento infructuosa, está a punto de abandonar.

Junsu resopla y cruza los brazos mientras se acerca al ordenador. 

—Deja de “inspirarte” en fotos de otros, estás a un paso de plagiar Yunho —su voz autoritaria se cuela entre la terquedad del líder y la diversión de Changmin que se ríe, estirado cuan largo es en el enorme sillón. 

— El blanco es perfecto para el nuevo video, no necesitamos a los estilistas y vestirnos de todos los colores a la vez…como hacen otros —continua hablando. 

Las risas de Changmin son más fuertes. 

Yunho sonríe y mueve la cabeza a los lados en un gesto de resignación, sostiene la mirada con Junsu, son segundos, pero parecen vidas, ni siquiera se dicen cosas con los ojos, se pierden simplemente contemplándose el uno en el otro, sin hablar.

Y Changmin disfruta de ese juego, como observador, solo que a veces siente 

Changmin no sabe pintar, pero le gusta imaginar colores, texturas, momentos. Quizás el típico jardín con la puesta de sol, tal vez bodegones de fruta que aparenta mejor de lo que sabe, y que alegoría tan buena, tan del mundo del espectáculo. Tan de su mundo.

Pero siempre hay lienzos que merece la pena pintar, Junsu es blanco, es brillo, es luz entre sombras y grises, entre dimes o diretes, a través de miradas hipócritas y sonrisas falsas que cansan hasta el hastío. Y no para de contárselo al mundo. Como ahora.

Mientras ve como Yunho claudica, no es una gran noticia, Junsu puede cambiar la opinión y transformar un lunes en sábado sin que apenas te des cuenta. 

No entiende la fijación con el blanco de su compañero, pero la asume como una cosa más que aprende de él. Nunca deja de leerle, entre los pliegues de su cuerpo, en los suspiros ahogados, cuando cierra los ojos o sonríe, de cualquier modo pronto aprende que dejarle ser es el mejor de los caminos. 

Yunho ya rendido, envía un mensaje con el resultado de lo que tendría que ser una decisión conjunta, aunque si lo piensa bien es así. Ambos están de acuerdo en hacer caso de lo que dice Junsu.

—¿Por qué blanco? —pregunta Changmin por los dos.

Entonces la enigmática sonrisa de Junsu número trescientos dos, y responde mientras sale de la habitación.

— Es que vestidos de blanco….estáis muy atractivos.


End file.
